We Deny,but We are Meant to be
by jxaney
Summary: Present day of Sophia and Chad. They didn't have a single conversation since the divorce and the engagement of Chad. They are on their or lives now but they relize they are meant to be. Chophia...
1. I Wish it was Real

**Hello! This is jxaney! I hope you enjoy reading my story and I appreciate all the reviews: compliments, request, complains, critics. So please leave review after reading the story! Thank you!**

This is about the present day of Sophia and Chad, They are now season 4. After Peyton

tells Brooke about her feelings for Lucas and she gets robbed. Brooke is not feeling safe and protected.

"Hey!" Joy

"Hey." Chad answered back.

"So, you memorized the script and everything? Ready?" Joy asked.

"Yup, far as I see." Chad

"Oh, hey Sophia," Joy said in excitement.

"Oh, hey you guys! Okay, its my part, got to go." Sophia hurried.

Chad followed her to the set, because it was the scene with Brooke.

All the scenes were recorded and everybody started leaving.

Whenever he had scene with Brooke it just seemed like before.

It felt like they were together, like before. But when the scene ends it was back to how it was, now. It was like heaven for Chad to have a scene with Brooke but when it ends it felt like a torture. He almost wanted to quit starring for One Tree Hill. He wasn't sure what was going on with him but he was also happy with Kenzie.

Sophia was very busy now. She would have to leave right after her scene and there was hardly ever a conversation between them, not just she's busy, but about the past. As always Chad got a call, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kenzie. I wanted to know if you want to spend the night with me." Kenzie

"Um, sure. I will pick you up then or just want to hang out at your place?" Chad

"Since you are so tired, maybe at your place?" Kenzie

"Sure. I will pick you up now." Chad

"Okie-dokie. See you soon." Kenzie said in excitement.

He hung up.

"Bye-all! I will see you about next week." Chad

At his House.

Kenzie and Chad sat on the couch and Kenzie hugged him and leaned her face on his chest.

"Chad, I missed you." Kenzie

"Yeah, me too." Chad said in a very tired voice.

"You seem so tired, you should be cheered up when you see me." Kenzie gave him a cute smile. Chad smiled back, but he was having a difficulty of again.

"I don't know why, but you seem so disappointed and tired these days…" Kenzie

"I am sorry, if I am not in my best mood. Maybe we just drink some wine and take you back home?" Chad said.

Kenzie hugged him harder, and kissed him.

"Even though I am doing this? Kenzie said in cheery voice.

"……." Chad

"Aww… Come on, cheer up!" Kenzie

"Okay, lets just leave right now," Kenzie, getting her purse and ready to go.

"I am sorry. Not feeling it tonight." Chad

Chad took Kenzie home and the days past.

It was a very sunny day, the sunshine was upon him and Chad woke up. Kenzie was gone and he got a call.

"Hello…." Chad

"Finally! Where were you all these time!" the director of One Tree Hill.

"I was at home. Why?" Chad

"You were supposed to be here 1 hour ago! Hurry up! ASAP!" the director

Chad hung up and started getting ready. Chad's manager was gone for family reasons and Chad couldn't get him self up this morning. Chad was in the car and was very busy finding his script in his bag. But the script was no where to be found.

"Shit."

He finally arrived and everybody was in a such hurry. He was changed and got the script.

"I had no idea it was today." Chad said.

"Well, it is today. You didn't hear?" the stylist.

Chad was looking through the script, trying to find his part and when he finally found, it was his scene. The scene was done and he had about 20 minutes until the next scene. He was memorizing and acting out. This scene was with Sophia and Sophia was next to him putting on make up and getting changed. When he was thinking about Sophia, the director called. "NEXT SCENE. CHAD AND SOPHIA!"

Sophia entered to the set and she looked pretty..

"Lucas…."

"Yeah?"

They were in Lucas's room. They were standing, and she was leaning her head on his chest and very close together.

"I need you right now."

"I will always be next to you and be with you."

"Lucas…."

"What?" he said in soft tone.

"I know we need more time but.."

"But…?"

"Will you promise to be with me rest of your life?" Brooke

She was almost teary and you could see her eyes shining by the light.

"_Yes_." Chad answered.

"CUT!" the director screamed. "Chad! You are supposed to say NO!"

Chad was embarrassed and couldn't look at Sophia.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

"Will you promise to be with me rest of your life?"

"Brooke…"

"………"

"I love you more than anything, but not now. We have a future." Lucas

"_We _have a future., and the future is this." Brooke almost crying.

Chad wanted to say YES and kiss her. He wanted to hold her once again and feel his soul being joyed. _Yes, Sophia…_

"Wh,what happened?" Lucas

"I _am afraid.. I need you, you are the one. I just want to feel safe and have you by me._"

Everybody started to whisper but they couldn't hear, or not cared at all.

She was finally let her tears go and Lucas hugged her tightly.

"_Yes_, I will be with you _forever_." He said in whisper but loud enough for Sophia to hear.

"C,CUT." The director said in amaze and shock.

Sophia cleared her wet eyes removed the tears. She changed and ready to leave.

Chad had these feelings again, it felt like hell. It was really over, he was back to the ugly truth.. _"Sophia…" _said it really quiet, almost a murmur.

Sophia turned around. They were looking at each other in the eyes and said nothing. She turned back and left. The moment Kenzie called but Chad turned off the phone. He was not in a mood. Picturing back what happened in the scene. _I wish it was real…._

"


	2. Conversation with Joy

**Hello! This is jxaney! I hope you enjoy reading my story and I appreciate all the reviews: compliments, request, complains, critics. So please leave review after reading the story! Thank you!**

He went out as well and ready to go home. When he came out he saw Sophia walking and she didn't know Chad was behind her. Chad decided to talk to her.

"Hey, how are you?"

Sophia turned around and saw Chad. Her expressions were shocked but also wasn't so happy that he was talking to her.

"Good, very busy." Sophia said short and coldly.

There was an awkward silence between them and Sophia spoke.

"How are you? You must be busy getting ready for your wedding."

"N,no. Not thinking of that yet." He said in a hurry because she was about to get into her car.

"Well, that's too bad, I have to go so bye." Sophia really wanted to stop talking to Chad.

She drove away and Chad was just standing, watching her car leave so fast. Joy was coming out and saw Chad, just standing there in a very sad position.

"Hey, why are you standing there doing nothing? Waiting for a ride?"

"Oh, hey Joy."

"Is it about Sophia?"

"H, how did you know…"

"You want her back?"

"………. I don't know," Chad said in such a disappointed voice.

"Want to grab a drink at a café or something?" Joy offered,

"Sure. I am guessing I should follow you?"

"Yeah, just get in my car and I will drop you off here afterwards." Joy

Chad got into Joy's car and went to the café. They got a table and got 1 cup of coffee or each of them. Chad was really not in a good mood. He was holding some tears from the disappointment and Joy knew he was about to cry.

"Chad, what is wrong?"

"Joy, you still don't get it? Sophia _really really_, hates me."

"I _know _you are disappointed of Sophia's treatments for you. But you know today,"

Chad cut off Joy's sentence,

"Yeah, she just didn't want to talk to me. She just drove away in her car and left me standing. That is what happened today." Chad said in such in sorrow.

"Chad, did you not read the script?"

"I couldn't, I was late and didn't even had a script with me."

"Well about your scene, the proposal from Brooke,"

Joy paused and Chad asked, "so, why did she even propose?"

"Okay, Peyton told Brooke that she still has some feelings for Lucas, and Brooke was afraid but you told her you love only her or something. You left Tree Hill for 1 week for some reason and Brooke was robbed while you were gone. She didn't get too much stolen, just some of her jewelries that are fake but she was in a very dangerous situation. So she is afraid of Peyton and just dangers that happen in life. And that is why she proposed to you to marry her." Joy finished.

"Okay….."

"And the thing is that you were supposed to say no but later you said yes. But the one in the script is supposed to be like: because Lucas said no for the marriage, Brooke leaves Lucas with anger and sadness."

"…………..really……….?" Chad said in just a shock.

"Yes, she _does _love you, she accidentally stayed there and hugged you! You guys do love _each other._" Joy said calmly.

"But, then why would she be so cold to me? She found out that I really love her." Chad questioned.

"Well, you never know female's mind. They are _very_ complicated." Joy said it very obviously. Chad was in his mind wondering so hard, outside he looked like he was having such a bad headache.

"Okay, she might be trying to cover it up her mistake." Joy told.

"Then, why?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to love you when you are already in love with someone or she can't trust you."

"I am in love with someone?"

"Kenzie!" Joy said loudly, "you are engaged! Chad, please don't break another girl's heart."

Chad felt shamed of himself. He was just a heartbreaker.

"No, I wont."

"Then how about Sophia?" Joy was really curious what Chad was going to do.

"I am gonna tell her the truth about my feelings."

"Okay, oh. I need to go, we should leave." Joy saw the time in her watch and was in a hurry. They got in Joy's car and arrived to the studio. Joy left and Chad got into his car. He took out his cell phone out of his pocket and remembered that he turned his cell off. He turned it back on and there were so many text messages, missed calls, and voice mails from Kenzie. He was about to call her back, but he stopped. He punched in some numbers and was waiting to be picked up. _Please get the phone, Sophia._

**Don't forget to write reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. -jxaney**


End file.
